George Hearn
George Hearn is an American actor. Biography Born in St. Louis, Missouri, Hearn studied philosophy before training with an acting coach and embarking on a career in the theatre. His initially successes supporting roles in Shakespeare plays until he discovered his niche in musical theatre. Despite becoming recognised for his musical work, Hearn remained a popular straight theatre actor and received a Tony Award nomination for his role in The Life of Anne Frank. He also appeared onscreen several times; with former costar and friend Angela Lansbury in Murder, She Wrote, and in Clint Eastwood's war picture Flags of Our Fathers. Singing Hearn played his first musical role as Sir Dinadan in the US touring production of Camelot, and received positive notices for his roles as John Dickinson in 1776 and Papa in the new musical I Remember Mama, based on the stage play of the same name. However, Hearn first gained major recognition when he took over the leading role in Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street, gaining him critical acclaim and a lifelong link with the role, which he would perform on tour and in concert in 2003. His next role was in major flop A Doll's Life, but following this won a Tony Award for his portrayal of Albin/Zaza in La Cage Aux Folles. Hearn later originated the role of Alonzo Smith in Meet Me in St. Louis and won a second Tony for his role as Max Von Mayerling in Sunset Boulevard. He played the demon Red in All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 and twice portrayed the Wizard of Oz in Wicked. In 2012, Hearn appeared in the dual role of James Kennedy/Brother Bob in Scandalous. Film All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996) *It Feels So Good to Be Bad (solo) *It Feels So Good to Be Bad (duet) Stage Camelot (1963) *Then You May Take Me to the Fair (contains solo lines) A Time for Singing (1966) Ianto Morgan David Griffith (understudy) *How Green Was My Valley (contains solo lines) *Someone Must Try (solo) *That's What Young Ladies Do (solo) *What a Party (contains solo lines) *There is Beautiful You Are (solo) *There is Beautiful You Are (reprise)(solo) *Let Me Love You (reprise)(duet) *And The Mountains Sing Back (solo) 1776 (1969) *Cool, Cool Considerate Men (contains solo lines) I Remember Mama (1979) Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (1980) *The Ballad of Sweeney Todd (includes solo lines) *No Place Like London (includes solo lines) *My Friends (duet) *Pretty Women (duet) *Epiphany (duet) *A Little Priest (duet) *God That's Good (includes solo lines) *Johanna (quartet) (includes solo lines) *By the Sea (includes solo lines) *Final Scene (includes solo lines) *The Ballad of Sweeney Todd (seventh reprise)(contains solo lines) A Doll's Life (1982)(originated the role) *New Year's Eve (contains solo lines) *You Interest Me (solo) *There She Is (contains solo lines) *At Last (solo) La Cage Aux Folles (1983)(originated the role) *A Little More Mascara (includes solo lines) *With You on My Arm (duet) *La Cage Aux Folles (includes solo lines) *I Am What I Am (solo) *Song on the Sand (reprise) (duet) *Masculinity (includes solo lines) *The Best of Times (includes solo lines) Pieces of Eight (1985)(originated the role) *A Little Bit More (contains solo lines) *You Could Not Please Me More (duet) Mack & Mabel (1988) *Movies Were Movies (solo) *I Won't Send Roses (solo) *I Wanna Make the World Laugh (contains solo lines) *Hundreds of Girls (contains solo lines) *My Heart Leaps Up/Hit 'Em on the Head (solo) *I Promise You a Happy Ending (solo) Ghetto (1989) Meet Me In St. Louis (1989)(originated the role) *Meet Me in St. Louis (contains solo lines) *Whenever I'm With You *Meet Me in St. Louis (reprise) *A Day in New York *Wasn't it Fun? (duet) *Meet Me in St. Louis (second reprise) Sunset Boulevard (1994) *Greatest Star of All (solo) *Back at the House on Sunset (duet) *New Year's Eve (duet) *Paramount Conversations (contains solo lines) *New Ways to Dream (reprise)(solo) *Final Scene (contains solo lines) Putting It Together (1999) *Do I Hear a Waltz? (duet) *Hello Little Girl (duet) *Have I Got a Girl For You (duet) *Pretty Women (duet) *Country House (duet) *The Road You Didn't Take (solo) *Good Thing Going (solo) Wicked (2003) *No One Mourns the Wicked (contains solo lines) *A Sentimental Man (solo) *Wonderful (duet) *A Sentimental Man (reprise)(solo) Scandalous (2012)(originated the role) *He Will Be My Home (contains solo lines) *He Will Be My Home (reprise)(contains solo lines) *You Have a Fire (duet) *For Such A Time As This (contains solo lines) *Lost or Found? (contains solo lines) Gallery mamapapahearn.jpg|'Papa' with Mama in I Remember Mama. hearnsweeney.jpg|'Benjamin Barker/Sweeney Todd' in Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. albinzazahearn.jpg|'Albin/Zaza' in La Cage Aux Folles. mackhearn.jpg|'Mack Sennett' in Mack & Mabel. hearnmax.jpg|'Max Von Mayerling' in Sunset Boulevard. redhearn.jpg|'Red' in All Dogs Go to Heaven 2. hearnwizard.jpg|'The Wizard' in Wicked. Hearn, George Hearn, George